


Need a hand?

by vogue91



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Bones, Ficlet, Frustration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You may even be able to bat with that hand, but not everything’s that simple, right?”





	Need a hand?

Wakana clenched his teeth.

He was trying his hardest, but as much as he did it was still hurting like hell.

He was starting to curse the moment his body had gone and gotten aroused, without considering the fact that with a broken finger, that hurt very, very much, taking care of the matter was going to be harder than expected.

He had been holed up inside the school bathrooms for an eternity now, and he had to make a serious effort trying not to make more noise than necessary, as to avoid attracting attention to him.

But it was starting to become frustrating.

He stared alternatively at his erection and his hand, trying to understand how to make this work, and it was then that he heard knocking.

“Occupied!” he yelled, and he heard a familiar laugh.

“Hiyama?” he asked, opening his eyes wide and swearing low for the situation he was in.

“You’ve disappeared and we haven’t seen you anymore. So I was wondering if everything was okay, you know... if you needed a hand.”

Wakana caught the hint in his voice and took a few moments to think about the options facing him.

His carefulness apparently had been completely useless, and he knew Hiyama could imagine him all too well now, he understood that by his laughter.

He could be stubborn and keep trying to solve the situation himself, or he could open the door and accept his help.

It would’ve been much more relaxing.

For sure, it was going to be more satisfying than this.

Letting his instinct win him over, he opened the door and pulled Hiyama inside the stall with him, careful not to look him in the eyes.

“I thought I could do this on my own, but it seems I was wrong.” he muttered, embarrassed.

“Ah, Tomo-chan.” the other said, without bothering masking the mockery in his voice. “Really, you should learn to ask for help when you need it.”

He didn’t say anything else, and replaced Wakana’s beaten-up fingers with his own around his erection, pushing him with his back against the wall and leaning on him, starting to move his hand straight away, quick.

Efficient, which Wakana couldn’t help but being grateful for.

He enjoyed completely that touch on him, he let the mere presence of his friend turn him on, he let the relieve of that constant movement on him envelop him, and he had been so aroused for so long that it didn’t last much longer.

He climaxed with a chocked moan, to hell with any caution and whispering Hiyama’s name low while he came on his hand.

He fixed himself up the best he could under the other’s amused eyes.

It was just then that he looked him in the eyes, a stretched smile on his face.

“I owe you one.” he said, trying to go over the embarrassment, but Hiyama shrugged.

“Glad I could help.” he said, getting out the stall with him. “You may even be able to bat with that hand, but not everything’s that simple, right?”

Wakana was ready to reply, to get mad at him, but he decided it was wiser to let this go.

This time, he had lost across the board.

 


End file.
